El Show de la Fórmula 1
by Hehra
Summary: La categoría reina del automovilismo: prensa, eventos, moda, escándalos, velocidad, accidentes, líos amorosos... El mundo entero es su escenario...y hay quienes hacen de él su obra maestra. Más que un deporte, esto es un show; El Show de la Fórmula 1.


**Disclamer:** Esta historia es mía casi en su totalidad, salvo algunas frases que uso de corredores reales de F1 y los personajes pertenecen en parte a Naoko Takeuchi y en parte a Leonor de Éboli. En este caso, algunos de los personajes no corresponden a su role en SRR.

* * *

><p><strong>El Show de La Fórmula 1<strong>

_**Aún puede ocurrir de todo. Esto es Fórmula 1, estúpidos. **_

_**Esto es Fórmula 1, bobos de solemnidad. Esto es Fórmula 1, simple Fórmula 1.**_

"_La corredora más famosa de la Fórmula 1, Haruka Tenoh, ha tenido la gracia de escandalizar al mundo entero del automovilismo ayer, viernes, con otros de sus ya bien conocidos espectáculos no aptos para menores. Esta vez, en la gala de presentación del nuevo monoplaza de la escudería Red Bull Racing en su sede austriaca, a punto de tocar el cielo después de haber sido declarada la nueva piloto líder de dicha escudería, y luego de incontables copas de Martini, Tenoh cerró la noche con broche de oro al ser sorprendida (y no es que se haya escondido, o inmutado) en el balcón, en ardiente besuqueo, y con la ropa a medias, con la joven modelo y recién adquirida esposa de __Dietrich Mateschitz, dueño de la escudería para la que, hasta esta mañana, Haruka Tenoh corría. A sólo unos meses de iniciar la temporada 2011 de la categoría reina del automovilismo, Red Bull Racing se ha quedado sin su piloto principal, y Tenoh sin equipo para el cual correr, además de ser el blanco de la prensa en todo el mundo. "Haruka vive en otro planeta" fueron las únicas palabras de Mateschitz al respecto del despido de la corredora. ¿Aprenderá Haruka alguna vez a controlar su impetuoso gusto por las mujeres hermosas? ¿Quedará alguna mujer heterosexual en el planeta después de cruzarse con Haruka Tenoh?"_

El joven que leía en voz alta baja de frente a sí las páginas de deportes del periódico, esperando alguna reacción por parte de la rubia de largas piernas echada en el sillón al lado del suyo, quien mira entre interesada y no las noticias deportivas en la televisión. Al no recibir comentario ni reacción alguna, mira con detenimiento las fotos de su hermana besando a la modelo, con las manos por debajo del vestido de ésta última.

-¡Haruka!- llama molesto.

-¿Qué?- toma un sorbo de su vaso de jugo.- Bueno, si me lo preguntas a mí, no, no creo ni quiero que quede ninguna mujer heterosexual después de conocerme.- ríe, una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su hermano.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Mal? Una vez que se conoce el peligro, no se puede vivir sin él.

-¡Es que no me puedo creer que seas tan cínica como para estar tan normal después de todo esto! ¡Soy tu representante y tu entrenador, maldita sea, entiende que esto me tiene que importar, y si no es mucho pedir, intenta que te importe un poco, estamos hablando de tu carrera!- se pone de pie, aventándole a la chica el periódico encima.

-Mal, Mal… ¿Por qué te preocupas? El contrato con Camelot Gruppe está firmado…parece incluso que la escenita de la fiesta trabajó a favor mío… sólo espera que los imbéciles de la prensa se enteren… es lo que estoy esperando yo para tener toda una tarde de risas… y los pobres, que dan mi carrera por muerta…- ríe sonoramente mientras patalea aún en el sillón. El joven de cabello rubio platinado suspira, ella tenía razón.- Además, no sé de qué te quejas, tú eres peor que yo…- le regresa ella, en alusión a la igualmente turbulenta vida sexual de su hermano.

-Sí, pero yo no soy la cara del equipo. ¿Sabes qué es lo único que me alegra de todo esto?- Haruka encoje los hombros.- Que la esposa de Artemis Hasegawa es una mujer mayor… eso claro, suponiendo que no te de de repente por las mujeres mayores… contigo nunca se sabe.- la rubia ríe nuevamente, esta vez más alto.- Y no creas que todo es miel y rosas, no sé cómo vas a hacer para acostumbrarte al nuevo coche con tan poco tiempo.-

- Prefiero hacer pocas cosas extraordinariamente perfectas que un montón sólo buenas.- termina ella, levantándose del sofá. Lleva puestos unos pequeños shorts de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas. Se estira un poco y camina hacia las escaleras de la nueva casa que ahora habitan ella y su hermano.- Voy a alistarme para ir a probar el coche nuevo, ¿vendrás, no?-

-¿Vendrás, no? ¿Vendrás, no?- la imita él.- ¡Claro que iré! Como están las cosas, no te puedo dejar sola.- se levanta él también, entrando en su habitación y azotando al puerta.

-¡Qué carácter!- comenta para sí misma la chica mientras termina de subir las escaleras.

Una par de horas más tarde, ambos hermanos se estacionan al lado del circuito de entrenamiento de Camelot Gruppe. Ambos bajan del automóvil que Haruka conduce y se levantan sus gafas oscuras.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que es un circuito de entrenamiento! ¡Me gustaría que el equipo de Red Bull viera esto… se morirían de vergüenza!- exclama la joven de corto cabello rubio. Su hermano sólo calla, mirando a su alrededor. Enseguida, una comitiva se acerca para recibirlos. Al frente, Artemis Hasegawa, "Thunder" extiende su mano a Haruka.

-¡Señorita Tenoh! Es un honor para nosotros contar con su presencia entre nuestras filas. Le pido disculpas por no haber podido estar durante la firma del contrato.- saluda el correcto hombre. La corredora estrecha su mano.

-El honor es todo mío, "Thunder", agradezco mucho la oportunidad de correr para tu escudería y de aprender de una leyenda como tú.- Malachite descansa al oír el tono correcto con el que su hermana saluda, aunque no le convence del todo la forma coloquial en Haruka se refiere a su nuevo jefe.- Creo que ya has hablado antes con mi hermano Malachite.- introduce al joven de cabello platinado.

-Claro, un gusto conocer en persona, Señor Tenoh.- saluda Artemis.

-Un honor verdaderamente.- responde éste, y tras estrechar su mano, hace una breve inclinación, y seguidamente Artemis lo urge a levantarse, intentando crear familiaridad.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de entrar en situación. Señorita Tenoh, le presento a su compañero de equipo: el Señor Meiou.- señala Artemis.

-¡Wow! ¡Me encanta ser el compañero de equipo de la única corredora de la Fórmula, mucho más si es lesbiana y liga como nadie!- emocionado el japonés. Haruka ríe y Artemis sólo niega con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Thunder, está bien…nada de lo que ha dicho Meiou es mentira.

-De cualquier modo, Señorita Tenoh, no vinimos aquí para discutir la vida privada de nadie; es urgente iniciar el entrenamiento, eso es algo que en verdad me tiene pensando desde que firmamos el contrato.-

-Thunder, en verdad creo que puedo ganar con tu auto, que me acostumbraré a él en el tiempo que tenemos.- asiente segura Haruka, intentando infundir seguridad en el hombre, quien sonríe.

-Todo piloto piensa que puede ganar, aunque sea su primera carrera y tenga el peor auto; eso es parte de lo que requiere ser realmente un corredor, pero no significa que sea verdad.- Haruka sonríe de lado, aceptando el reto.

Todos se encaminan a la oficina al lado del garaje, lleno de mecánicos poniendo los coches a punto. La piloto se queda como embobada mirando lo poco que alcanza a ver de uno de los coches, como yendo hasta él por inercia, pero su hermano enseguida la urge a regresar su atención a lo que ahora los atañe.

-Señorita Tenoh…- comienza Artemis.

-Haruka solamente, si vamos a trabajar juntos, es mejor empezar por esto.- pide ella y él asiente.

-Haruka, tengo entendido que tu hermano es quien supervisa tus entrenamientos, lo cual pretendo respetar, pero dada la situación en la que nos encontramos, vamos a tener que hacer un pequeño cambio en eso.- la joven enseguida se crispa en su silla y lo mira fijamente.

-¿Qué cambios? Debes saber, Thunder, que no soy una persona que se adapte fácilmente a trabajar con extraños, y tampoco estoy por la labor de cambiar mi forma de entrenar.-

-Pues en este caso lo tendrá que hacer.- responde tajantemente el hombre mayor.- No me gusta ser impositivo, Haruka, pero he analizado muchas opciones y ésta es la única viable, créame.- la rubia se mece en su silla, esperando la determinación final.- Para su suerte, y la mía en este caso, contamos con alguien perfectamente calificado y disponible para añadir a su equipo de entrenamiento.-

-¿Y quién sería ese alguien, Señor Hasegawa?- pregunta esta vez Malachite.

-Dietr Schwarzmond. Supongo que no necesitaré explicar quién es.- Haruka rola los ojos.

-¿El "Diamante" arrogante?- ríe ella.- Parece que esto va a ser divertido.- dice con burla a su hermano.

-¡WOW! ¿Así que tú también piensas lo mismo?- comenta Meiou emocionado.- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien! Yo ya quería algo de acción…creo que voy a disfrutar de estos entrenamientos…-

-Pequeñín, no creo que sea tu lugar burlarle del niño bonito, ¿no es acaso porque él se retiró que corres tú?- comenta Haruka burlona. Artemis no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa y Carlos se hace pequeño en su asiento.

-Como sea, Carlos, los entrenamientos que estamos discutiendo son los de Haruka, no los tuyos, tu plan es otro.- habla Thunder, recuperando la compostura.

-¿Entonces no podré estar en la acción? ¿Qué? ¿Qué no se supone que estamos juntos en esto? ¡Pero es que no es justo! ¡Ahora van a ser dos en contra mía! ¡Por qué siempre me toca todo a mí!- pero todos ignoran la crisis existencial del joven japonés.

-El día de hoy, me gustaría ver cómo se llevan la máquina y tú, tu hermano puede conducirla también para ver qué les parece, y el equipo técnico les puede hablar de las especificaciones; mañana vendrá Dietr y empezaremos en serio.- acto seguido, el hombre toma el teléfono de la oficina.- Yuuto, tomaré el té en la terraza, vamos a ver el entrenamiento desde allí.- cuelga, toma su bastón y se dirige a la puerta. Todos lo siguen.

Llegan al garaje, Haruka y Malachite se quedan pasmados mirando uno de los automóviles, en el cual unos 4 mecánicos trabajan. Artemis interrumpe contemplación para llamar su atención hacia otro coche que está cubierto bajo una gran manta blanca. Con la mano, cede a Haruka el turno para develarlo. La rubia de cabello corto toma la manta sin mayor ceremonia y tira de ella con fuerza. Enseguida, se escucha una exclamación ahogada y los ojos de la corredora no pueden abrirse un milímetro más

Haruka mira el automóvil sin separar un segundo los ojos de él. Da de vueltas alrededor y examina cada pequeña parte. Blanco, completamente blanco, aún sin nombres de patrocinadores, sin nada que lo ate a ella, pero suyo al fin. Se toma un momento para respirar profundamente, y de forma casi religiosa, acerca su mano al coche hasta tocarlo y acariciarlo, como haría como la mujer que algún día lograra cautivar cada uno de sus sentidos. Al terminar, levanta la vista.

-Cuando estés lista pondremos todos los logotipos, ahora es tiempo de correr.- sonríe Thunder, tras notar la conexión que la extravagante corredora había establecido con la máquina, reafirmando su decisión al haberla contratado.

-Odio usar cascos que no son míos.- comenta Haruka a su hermano unos minutos más tarde en el vestidor, mientras ambos se ponían los monos para conducir.

-¿Por qué no trajiste tu casco?- ella se prepara para responder, pero Mal la interrumpe.- Espero que no pretendas decirme que yo tenía que recordártelo y que tengas en cuenta que no soy tu niñera.- la rubia cierra la boca, pensando en algo que responderle a su hermano, se queda callada un momento, y enseguida replica.

-Es que yo no pensaba conducir hoy, no era esta la bienvenida que yo tenía en mente. Unas copas y un poco de prensa y edecanes era más bien lo que yo esperaba…- es encoge de hombros y termina de cerrarse el traje.

-¿No es eso lo que siempre tienes en mente?- de mal humor el rubio platinado. Ante esto, Haruka lo encara, mostrando que su humor ha alcanzado al de su hermano.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Has estado de este humor de perros durante días…-

-No pienso tener esta discusión aquí, después de lo inteligentemente que has manejado tu carrera, tenemos suerte de que alguien haya confiado en nosotros, y no estoy por la labor de hacer de esto un circo ni de darles la razón a los medios, aunque ambos sabemos perfectamente que la tienen… y tú, como mínimo podrías tratar de entender de lo que hablo, y si bien quizá no puedes hacer las cosas bien, sí podrías intentar no cagar donde comes.- termina él, dejando a Haruka sin respuesta, y sale intempestivamente, tratando de frenar su ritmo.

Afuera, los mecánicos han llevado el monoplaza al lado de la pista y esperan por la corredora. Al lado de la pista, en una terraza, Artemis agrega unas gotas de leche a su té, y cuando ve a Malachite salir hacia el aro de asfalto, se dirige a él.

-¿Va a ser Usted el primero el probar el bólido?- pregunta el amable hombre.

-No, no podría soñar con quitarle ese honor a Haruka…aunque créame que me gustaría.- Thunder lo mira con una ceja en alto.

-¿Gusta entonces acompañarme al té?- Malachite asiente de inmediato, se sujeta el cabello con una cinta, deja el casco que cargaba en la mano a un lado y se sienta al lado del hombre. Otro hombre mayor, vestido correctamente, se acerca a él y le extiende una taza humeante.- Permítame presentarle a Yuuto, mi mayordomo y amigo.- el rubio lo saluda cordialmente, interrumpido por la voz de Artemis.- No puedo dejar de notar su tensión, Señor Tenoh.-

-¿Ah? Sí…- destanteado Mal.- Yo…mi hermana y yo no estamos en la mejor situación el día de hoy, Señor Hasegawa, pero le aseguro que eso no será de ninguna manera una distracción.- intenta sonar coherente, mientras observa cómo, a una corta distancia de ellos, el equipo técnico da instrucciones a Haruka, quien ya salió del vestidor, junto con un emocionado Carlos Meiuo.

-Hubiera pensado que su tensión se refería más bien al hecho del nombre antes del apellido que figura en el contrato…me gusta equivocarme de vez en cuando.- el rubio sonríe.

-No…no es nada de eso, hace mucho que fue muy claro para mí cuál era mi vocación y cuál era la de Haruka. Yo disfruto lo que hago tanto como ella lo suyo, yo llevo mejor la presión intelectual…-

-Conozco un par de hermanos muy parecidos a ustedes…ambos brillantes, ambos tan distintos como el agua y el aceite…Entiendo ahora su comentario, imagino que su reproche a su hermana es sobre todo lo que se está diciendo a raíz de sus acciones, y no lo culpo, por lo cual sólo me queda decirle que entiendo los problemas familiares, más si son problemas laborales también, y quiero asegurarle que todo eso me tiene sin cuidado. Un equipo de automovilismo es lo más cercano a una familia…y yo tengo experiencia con corredores escandalosos y naturalmente brillantes, también tengo experiencia en atestiguar cómo existen situaciones muy simples y cotidianas que cambian ese escándalo interno…- Malachite mira al hombre mayor con mucha atención, pero sin creerle del todo.-Créame, Señor Tenoh, no estoy subestimando el carácter complejo e impulsivo de su hermana, creo que parte de eso es lo que hace un campeón; no subestime Usted mi experiencia…- el platinado se dispone a negar con la cabeza para dejar claro que no de él de quien duda, pero es cortado nuevamente, para atestiguar una muy extraña afirmación, más viniendo de un hombre como "Thunder"- Su hermana tendrá la oportunidad de aprender de ello desde la fuente misma.- termina el anciano, mirando fijamente hacia el monoplaza que arranca con un estruendo.

* * *

><p>Qué tal a todas y a todos? Pues hoy me volví loca chalada y me decidí a subir esto. Este es un fic corto, tendrá dos capítulos más, cuando mucho… y la realidad es que empecé a escribirlo, no para subirlo, sino como un jueguito con mi Gemela Malvada, para engañarla para su cumpleaños, pero me gustó lo que quedó y me gustó la historia que se me ocurrió…así, decidí que quería hacer un homenaje a varias cosas: a mi deporte favorito (y me vale, sí es un deporte, y quien no esté de acuerdo, que se joda), a uno de mis muy favoritos personajes, Haruka, y a un fic que disfruté muchísimo, aunque conocí tardíamente, SRR, y por supuesto, a su autora! No sé cuánto tardaré en terminar esto, porque ahora ando medio liada, pero sé que no será mucho… Para los que se pregunten por qué coño hago otras cosas en vez de terminar Maestro y Aprendiz, tengo una respuesta también, porque tienen toda la razón… Sucede que Maestro y Aprendiz es un fic muy, muy largo, en el que intento hacer lo que yo llamo Hiper-Realismo, y que por lo tanto escribo con una agenda, día por día, tomando en cuenta desde idas al súper, hasta todo lo que se puedan imaginar, así que es muy cansado y tiene que ser muy preciso… entonces, todo este rollo para decir que sigo escribiendo, escribo mucho, pero que lo voy a subir hasta que tenga un cierto gran número de chaps listos y revisados para que no haya incongruencias… no me olvido de esa historia, es mi bebé, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia y que no se olviden tampoco de él (bueno, a menos que quieran olvidarse, en cuyo caso, está bien… hahaha)<p>

Bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy… sé que este fic no es común, sé que no es tampoco un fic de gran impacto, así que, para quienes lean, les invito a observar las referencias a SRR y a la Categoría Reyna del Automovilismo... la cual sigo muy, muy de cerca… a ver qué les parece… Ahora sí, creo que eso es todo… a ver si Doña Fénix no me mata por chingar a sus personajes… hahaha…

Se despide, desde el lejano Asgard, La Gran Reyna Dragón.


End file.
